RPG) Real World: Orlando!
by Libra1
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if 10 random (Square) RPG characters were placed into a house together to live for several weeks? This is a parody of MTV's Real World! Please read and review. It's appreciated! :)


Author's Note: Hi everyone! I've always wanted to write parodiesso I thought I'd try out one on MTV's famous showThe Real World. If you haven't seen the showbasically it's about a bunch of strangerswho are chosen to be on the showand how they live and treat each other. Everything they do is taped by a camera and then eventually made into a show. I am going to write this just like the show on MTVsometimes one of the characters will be talking and sharing their point of view and other times the story will be from the camera's pov. The setting is in OrlandoFlorida (Think Disney World). I decided to put this in the Final Fantasy section because 6 out of the 10 characters are from Final Fantasy games. Other games that characters are from include: Chrono TriggerChrono Crossand Xenogears! Please read and review. It's appreciated!  
  
  
(RPG) Real World ~ Orlando   
  
Meet the Cast!  
  
  
*All participants are instructed to state their nameagewhy they wanted to be on the showand anything else they feel the audience should know about them*  
  
  
[Tifa Lockheart]  
  
Hi! My name is Tifa and I'm from Midgar. I'm 20 years old and I used to work at my own barthe Seventh Heaven. I used to have a boyfriend but... never mind that! I thought it would be cool to be on this show. I was a little surprised that I was actually picked out of the hundreds of people who tried out!   
  
{A camera shot shows the director sitting in his officestarring at about 20 pictures of Tifa}  
  
Oh yeahI'm also studying martial arts. I hope to meet new people on this show and see what it's like to live with total strangers. Thanks for picking me.  
  
  
[Yang Fabul]  
  
Hello. My name is Yang. I come from the distant land of Fabul. I am a monk and a martial artist. I teach students the martials arts. To be honestI did not even try out for this show. My friendEdgesubmitted a tape about me as a joke. I guess it was a good tapebecause I got picked. This should be very interesting...  
  
  
[Zidane Tribal]  
  
Hey. I'm Zidane#1 lady's man. And don't you forget it. All the ladies love me. I'm 16 years oldand flirting is my biggest hobby. I'm not too surprised that I was picked to be on this show. You know you need me. Actuallywhen I submitted my tape I thought I was trying out for Temptation Island. This is close enough. I hope to meet some hott girls while I'm on this show. What? I swear I don't have a girlfriend!  
  
  
[Selphie Tilmitt]  
  
Hiya! My name is Selphie! I'm 17 years old and I'm so so sooooo excited to be picked for this show! Oh my gawdthis is soooo cool! OhI'm supposed to tell a little bit about myself? Okay! I used to be a SeeDbut now I'm helping to rebuild my homeTrabia Garden. I like don't have a boyfriend so I hope I'm going to meet someone here. And meeting new people sounds like soooo much fun!  
  
  
[Serge _______]  
  
*silence*  
  
*Camera man: Please state your nameageand any info about yourself*  
  
...Serge...  
...16...  
...Arni Village...  
  
*Camera man: Anything else?*  
  
*silence*  
  
  
[Elly Van Houten]  
  
Hello everyone! My name is Elhaymbut you can call me Elly. I'm 18 years old and my hometown was a place once called Solaris. I'm very much in love with a man named Feiwho I know I have loved for all eternity. You guys better not try and hit on meI'm not available! I enojoy helping people and being with Fei. I thought coming on this show would be a nice way to get away for a little while. I hope I have fun!  
  
  
[Squall Leonheart]  
  
Uhmy name is Squall. I didn't even want to be on this showbut my stupid girlfriend wants me to be. She says it will be cool to be on TV. I don't want to be on TVand I don't want to meet new people. I just want to sit in my room and think. Is that so much to ask for?  
  
  
[Kuja ______]  
  
HelloI am Kujathe ex-villian from your favorite Final Fantasy game. Thought I was dead? FOOLED YOU! I'm backand I'm here to preform my favorite playI Want to be Your Canary  
  
WHAT?!  
  
Did you just say that this isn't Broadway the music housebut Broadway the STREET?! And I'm on MTV?? Oh mylooks like I'll be spending the next several weeks with a bunch of strangers...  
  
  
[Marle Guardia]  
  
Hello! My name is Princess Nadiabut you can call me Marle! I'm the cute heroine who helped save the world from Lavos! Are you even listening to me?? Ughyou are just like my husband Crono. He never listens. Whyhe doesn't even talk! Huh? I thought I told the director I was married? Didn't he bother to watch the added anime ending?! Look! *holds up her hand to show a wedding ring on her finger* It's not like Crono will notice I'm gone. AnywaysI really hope to meet some really interesting people! This is gunna be fun!!   
  
  
That's all for the cast of this year's (RPG) Real World! Please stay tunedweek one of our story will be aired soon! 


End file.
